Forum:Moving the first CC
Greetings, thanks for joining. Today's discussion will center around a discussion about a moving the Council Era (83 CE) to an off-site forum (redundancy intended). This idea has been in my head for a few weeks now, but as Nightmare said it was better to watch and see if the story was successful or not on the wikia itself, so I waited. Now that the Council Era story has a significant amount of writers, we can proceed with these plans without delay. Where to? Where would we move the Council Era? And would the new forum be better than the way that the roleplay is already set up on-site? I believe that the answer to both of these questions is "Yes". After a searching for a while, I'd found the perfect place: http://councilera.rpg-board.net/index.htm. This forum provides a lot of important and crucial features that makes administrating and changing the forum easier than it would be on proboards. It currently is not complete, notable things missing are the planet of Omicron, and the Manaba, Dezba, and Rhook, but I will add them if we decide to move the RP to the forum. Moving the RP to a forum instead of having it on an on-site page makes it easier to edit and allows the RP to be expanded and improved. In addition, the forum is free and I have already set it up and we can move immediately if we decide to. Voting Move TCE (-1) Support #This will allow us to make the story something truly great, will entice more users to join both as writers, and then come and create articles on the wikia itself. Oppose #I oppose this because here not everything is in a format in "posts". Here you can establish backstory, post, and write off-topic articles about Mass Effect. We got recognized by spotlight, so I am MOST DEFINETLY against this. Seriously. I am. Plus, we already have a lot of the story here. Totally unnecessary. #What he said. Seriously though, moving TCE simply feels unnecessary to me. Lovelyb0nes 21:11, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :*First of all, I'm not talking about moving the wikia. I'm just talking about moving the story. Its not unnecessary. Most stories are on forums, and more users would be attracted to posting on a forum. @Elite - You can write backstory and all of that on the forum, and then write an article about the character and the events of the rp on the wikia. That's the whole point. That's the same way we did it with Mass Effect: Origins and it worked very well. Second of all, less people are attracted to the wikia because of the format. Large pages like that cause lagging on many computers. TCE WILL NOT expand much more if it is kept on the wikia because people are used to stories on forums, and not posting on an extremely long page, and the story is too limited in scope to attract many users. A forum would allow expansion. This is what is best for the story. The roleplay will never expand much if kept on the wikia. And you can move the portions already on the wikia to the site. I would be willing to do this if we decide to move. :*This is not my first RP. The majority of people who would be willing to work on the story would not work on this one because of how it is set up. Please reconsider your votes. It's what is best for the story as it will allow TCE to expand and grow. And if it is an issue both Bluethunder and Foxtrot, the two councilors would be given adminstrator priveliges. :*Why in hell would we want a larger writer-audience? 90 % of fanfic (and everything in general) is crap. We're trying to do something great. If more writers are allowed to join, the chance of quality-decline becomes greater. Mtxtrevin's posts were a perfect example of this. We don't have to just a bunch of teens screwing around. I've seen some vastly popular fanfics...we could pull that off, we're all at the least decent writers. Lovelyb0nes #I oppose greatly. Nothing is wrong with article format like what we have now. While you may be right about expansion. We are a type of wiki that will not expand greatly either way so not attracting users is sadly not becoming a big problem. As for lagging due to giant pages. That can also happen on a forum. Or an off wiki site. We keep it under moderate control because we make multiple threads. I like the council era how it is and do not want change. Foxtrot12 23:04, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :*The Mass Effect universe is large and widely popular. This wikia will not be small for much longer. I can tell you that. Between this wikia and the other Mass Effect Fan Fiction Wikia the Mass Effect Fanon Wikias' already have as many, if not more, users than the Star Wars Fanon Wikia, an extremely large and respected fan fiction wikia. And with the addition of users who are attracted to the Council Era if it was on a forum, it could easily surpass Star Wars Fanon. Neutral / comments *Even though I'm not technically a member of this wikia, my friend Infernal told me about your reluctance to move TCE. I can honestly say that your story has a very interesting timeline, and Infernal has constantly tried to get me and our mutual friends, including Skazis to join this wikia's stories and edit on the wikia. While I am probably going to begin editing on the wikia, I will not; however, join the story, even though Infernal has asked me to. Infernal is an experienced user, writer, and administrator on other wikias, and he knows what he is talking about. Both me and Skazis, and probably other people that Infernal has asked, would be willing to join the roleplay if it was set up like other more conventional roleplays. I have personally visited Infernal's site that he has set up and it is a great site for roleplaying. You would be foolish not to move the story to a forum. I'm going to leave the voting to you because I'm not technically a user here, but I would vote to move it. As InfernalWarrior said, it is the best thing for TCE. I'm sure Skazis and several others will agree with me if Infernal can convince them to join the discussion. Just my two cents. *I have to agree with Darth Storm. Infernal, Darth, and myself are all experienced writers and we know what attracts users to stories. The story will be isolated and will stay populated with a low amount of people if kept solely on the wiki. I'm an administrator at the other Mass Fan Fiction Wiki, and I would be willing to leave that wiki to join the story, and this wiki, if the story was on a forum. Roleplays give the users of a wiki a lot of camaraderie, and I would be willing to forsake my adminstrators position on the other fan fiction wikia in order to be a part of something like that. Skazis 22:56, August 13, 2010 (UTC) *I'm almost tempted to change my mind, but I have an idea. How about we let the Council Era go on here, and when the other story starts, after Council Era, called the Krogan Rebellions, we move it to a forum? Maybe? *EliteMaster's got a great idea, I feel it would be horrible to move the story at this time, but a forum story would be great for the next. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 23:08, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :I agree that that would be a great idea, even though moving it now would be good too. I can convince Darth Storm and Skazis to work on setting the forum up, while the Council Era continues on-site. How long would it approximately be before the Council Era is finished? Discussion Would anyone mind if this forum was closed? I've been informed by a friend that Dark Lord Storm has made the same proposal to another Mass Effect fan wiki and that it seems to have gone through. Don't think, however, that the discussion about having new/other RP's moved off-site as I still like that idea and I think, with work, we could find a consensus. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 02:37, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm still for keeping the RPs here. I think it'd be great to have several RP's going on, some off-site and others on this site. This would ensure that people know about this place and people from the off-site forum(s) could be drawn to the on-site forums. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 02:42, August 15, 2010 (UTC) *This wikia is still Skazis and myself's number one choice. Infernal will probably stay with this wikia no matter what. This wikia has a very tight-knit community, and that would be extremely beneficial to an RP. We still have not given the other wikia the link to the forum. However, I sense extreme reluctance from the majority of users of this site to take advantage of an off-site forum to promote the wikia's growth. We would still be willing to make the forum this wikia's. But we need an answer soon so as to decide whether or not to inform the other wikia. **I see that the answer is unfortunately no based on Elite and Fox's comments on planning the Krogan Rebellions. As I've said before, the roleplay will not grow much beyond its already limited scope due to its non-forum based layout, and other problems which I do not feel like repeating. ***Perhaps we could have a different RP handling a different time on the forum? ****Yeah, we could have an RP take place closer to Shepard's time/discovery of humanity. Though, there are millions of possibilities in the world of Mass Effect. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 06:06, August 15, 2010 (UTC)